


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by Dustbunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, American Idol, Atom - Fandom, lambliff
Genre: AU, Adam Lambert - Freeform, Adommy, American Idol - Freeform, Atom - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform, Vampires, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny/pseuds/Dustbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ADOMMY! XD Tommy is a police officer who works for the San Diego Police Department in the year 2022, and who is sent to question a group of vampires on some murders that happened in the area recently. He ends up running into a familiar face, and takes a trip down memory lane. HOT SLASH in later (but not THAT much later chapters)! >;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Prologue

By Laura Nelson

Tommy Joe Ratliff felt a shiver of half anticipation, half fear, run up his spine, as he walked down the dark, deserted alleyway. A streetlamp further down the alley flickered on and off, offering little light to see by. The only sound was the echoing of his boots, resounding against the alley walls. He breathed deeply in, then out, watching his breath fog out before him on the cold December air; wrapping his arms tightly around himself to keep out the cold. It was eerily silent.

A few minutes later, he reached the end of the alley, a wire fence separating it from the derelict houses beyond, which were deserted except for a few homeless people littering the steps. A metal can over-flowing with trash was pushed against the fence, and he wrinkled his nose against the smell, reaching into his jacket pocket, and taking out a scrap of paper with directions written on it, as he faced the metal door set into the wall.

A quick glance at the paper. Yeah. This was the place.

He pushed the paper back into his pocket, and reached into the inside of his jacket, feeling the hidden holsters there, and making sure that the 'safety' was off on both pistols.

Just in case. He wouldn't shoot unless he had to. He wouldn't want to provoke the undead unless completely necessary, unlike some of his fellow officers. Fools.

He was just here for information. He hoped it wouldn't come to bloodshed. He'd most likely lose.

He took a deep breath, before raising his un-gloved hand, and rapping his knuckles against the door; they'd hear it even through the metal.

Tommy's heart leaped painfully in his chest when the door was opened unnaturally fast, before he even had the chance to remove his hand, but he hid his fear. A tall, pale blonde woman stood before him, wearing only a red thong and stilettos. She was unnaturally beautiful, with red stained lips, and bright purple eyes that surveyed him up and down a little tauntingly. She was completely unashamed of her nakedness.

"Why, what is a tasty treat like you doing all the way down here?" Her voice was the voice of an angel, sweet and serene. Tommy felt disgust well up inside of him as she spoke.

He hated vampires with a passion.

He reached into his jacket again, becoming business like, taking out his badge and holding it in front of the bitch.

"Officer Ratliff. I was sent here by the S.D.P.D. Chief of Police to ask you, or one of the others some questions regarding the murders of Amanda Beckett, Scott Brown and Matthew Nelson."

Her gaze became slightly colder, but she gave a girlish giggle all the same. "Are you accusing us of something?"

"Of course not," he countered, coldly also, "but the murders happened around this general area, and the victims were completely drained of their blood. I was sent to question you, just in case you know something. I do have a warrant." He put away his badge and took out the piece of paper, holding that out for her also.

She considered him a moment, before stepping aside from the entrance of the building, nodding curtly (but still gracefully) at him. "I will take you to our leader, he may be able to tell you something. I don't keep track of the comings and going's around here, but he may be able to put a stop to this terrible misconception."

The last thing Tommy wanted to do was, step into the darkness beyond, but he had his orders. Besides, even worse would be to show this leech how afraid he truly was.

He walked confidently (on the outside) inside the building, unable to repress a shiver when she closed the door behind them. Darkness.

"This way." Tommy couldn't help it, he jumped when her voice all-of-a-sudden sounded a from a few feet in front of him. "Just walk straight ahead."

He decided that the best course of action would be to just listen to her. He held his hands out in front of him, feeling his way forward, wooden floorboards creaking under his feet. The only thought that comforted him, was the the knowledge that the vamps wouldn't dare kill him, they wouldn't want the police here on a full-scale hunt. No, sirree.

Tommy was just wondering when he was gonna reach the end of this God damned hallway, when a door ahead of him creaked open, and soft candle light flooded the narrow hallway that he was walking down. The 'thing' was standing there, holding the door open for him, her long curly, blonde locks practically glowing in the light.

He brought his hands down by his sides, resisting the urge to clench them into fists as he walked by her again, and heard the soft closing of the door. Not surprised this time when she appeared in front of him again, practically out of nowhere. "Follow me."

He didn't reply, wanting to whip out his gun and blast that ugly smirk of her face.

This hallway had to be at least several hundred feet long. There were doors every few feet, leading off to God only knew where. But they seemed to be heading to the door at the very end of it.

The 'woman' was completely silent, walking ahead of him at a steady pace. So he was able to hear more clearly than he'd like, the pounding of music, and the sounds sex. Definitely some orgy's going on.

His Chief, Eric Wagner had informed him that this empty building held over two-hundred vampires alone. All of them registered, like they should be; as far as he knew. There might be a few stray ones.

It seemed like forever, but eventually they reached the door at the far end of the hallway. "Just go right on in. He'll be with you shortly. You may help yourself to whatever drink you desire."

Tommy glared at her suspiciously for a second, before she was gone, one of the doors back down the hall closing. He bit his lower lip, and reached out, turning the handle of the plain wooden door.

It swung open easily, revealing a lounge. The room was lit by candlelight also, featuring soft leather couches, and a light red color for the walls.

'How ironic.' Tommy thought sarcastically.

There was a wooden cabinet beside one of the leather couches, holding several bottles of wine (red and white) and some brandy and some bottles of True Blood (fake human blood). Brandy and wine glasses were sitting upside down beside the drinks.

Tommy let the door swing shut behind him, walking forward and taking a tentative seat on the edge of one of the leather couches. He didn't touch the drinks.

Tommy pushed his bangs back behind his pierced ears, before he clasped his hands tightly in front of him, closing his eyes briefly, and saying a silent prayer. There was no need to be afraid. Eric and several others had been here plenty of times before, and come back unscathed. Why shouldn't it be the same for him.

Well, you never know. Shit happens.

It was just so fucking nerve-wracking, especially considering some experiences he'd had with vampires in the past. Everything here was tainted with the smell of blood. It was vampire blood though, he knew the difference between human and vampire blood. It was a requirement in the law-force now. He could even tell the difference between human blood and True Blood.

Very unprofessionally, he let his thoughts wander, so he was surprised when a few minutes later, a soft knock came on the door before it opened. At least this beast had some manners. He jumped up quickly as 'it' entered the room.

"Chief Wagner sent you?" The 'man's' smooth, silky voice asked politely.

Tommy was about to answer, but stopped dead as he caught sight of the monster in human form. It was tall, dressed in platform boots and black leather pants, no shirt. It was pretty built too.

But that wasn't what caught Tommy's attention. It was the thing's face.

"No." Tommy couldn't help the small whimper that fell from his lips as he took in the black hair falling across it's beautiful, angelic face, to the full lips and black lined eyes. The eye color was unfamiliar though, vampire purple instead of blue or grey.

The vampire paused, staring at Tommy, wide eyed as well.

"No." The whimper fell from Tommy's lips, louder this time. "It can't be. No!" Tommy's hands went up to his blonde hair, tugging hard on it, trying to wake himself up. It had to be a dream. Right?

The vampire took a step towards him, "Tommy?"

He looked up, meeting the things eyes. It was looking at him with recognition, saying his name again.

"Tommy, is that you?"

Tommy's mouth fell open, hands dropping from his hair and down to his sides, a shudder going through him.

He took a step backwards as the vampire approached him, arms held out to Tommy.

A sob escaped Tommy's throat as he backed up against the wall, hands covering his face.

"Tommy, look at me."

Tommy looked up despite himself, hearing the concern in it's voice, meeting it's purple eyes with a different kind of fear than he'd been feeling earlier.

"Adam," he whispered softly, before dropping to the floor in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of unpleasant shit in this chapter, involving Tommy's home life. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! But read till the end, better things happen! I swear! :)

Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Laura Nelson

June 16th 2010- twelve years earlier

Tommy looked around his new bedroom unhappily. It was small, only enough room for a bed and desk, but nothing else. There was barely enough room for him to walk around in. Which might not be such a bad thing, considering that if there was enough room, he'd be pacing up and down like a caged animal.

It smelled musty and damp too, just like the rest of the small house. Wallpaper peeling almost obscenely. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't let himself do that, or he wouldn't be able to stop. Someone in this house needed to be strong, to be the adult. He just wished it wasn't him. He was only sixteen, he shouldn't have to carry all this weight on his shoulders.

But beggars can't be choosers. This was his life and it always had been, like it or not.

Tommy stood up with a heavy sigh, stretching briefly, before heading down the stairs, into the living room, where his dad was sleeping on the couch in a liquor induced stupor, snoring loudly, t.v. left on.

Tommy sighed, and turned off the t.v., cutting Roger Vanguards speech on vampire rights short. He turned around and looked down at his father, feeling a mixture of revulsion, pity, hatred and affection, welled up all at once.

Eventually, Tommy brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and bent down, gently prying the empty bottle of Wild Turkey whiskey, from his dads fingers and covering him with the couch blanket; kissing his head softly. Even though saying that he wasn't the best dad in the world, was an understatement; he was still Tommy's dad, and he was looked after, even if he didn't know it.

With one glance back, Tommy flicked the light switch off and and padded to the kitchen, in his bare feet, to make himself dinner. It was 5:30, a bit early for dinner, but what else was he supposed to do to distract himself?

Since he couldn't turn on the old-fashioned, wood paneled radio that had resided in their kitchen for as long as Tommy could remember (regardless of where they'd lived), he sang to himself under his breath, as he set to work on some macaroni and cheese, ignoring the ugly yellow color of the walls. Maybe he'd paint them a dark blue or some green color. It would be entertaining to see his parents faces if he painted it his favorite color; dark purple. He couldn't help the small satisfied smile that crept across his face at the thought. HA!

It's not like he didn't have the right to. He did all the housework around here, and they weren't the only ones who were going to be pitching in for the rent.

Tommy danced a little as he stirred the noodles, singing a little bit of Bad Romance. He got a sick sort of pleasure out of it. He knew his parents didn't approve of Lady Gaga anymore. Not after she'd come out as a vampire a few months ago. She did have the best damn music though...

After more singing and dancing, Tommy sat down at the small, scuffed up wooden table. Something else that had never changed, along with the radio. Both were left to them by his deceased grandfather. R.I.P, to the bastard! He hadn't left them any money from his considerable insurance policy. It had all gone to his wife who was 50 years younger. They hadn't seen her since the funeral. Big surprise!

Tommy shook off the unpleasant memories of being evicted from their apartment in New York City. Fights about money and fights about him. He stuffed a spoonful of those delicious, artificial cheese flavored noodles into his mouth, scowling (was he really hungry, or just eating his feelings?). He tried to finish eating as fast as possible. He needed to get upstairs and drown himself in music.

After finishing, Tommy left a sticky note on the fridge, informing his mom that there was some left over Macaroni n' Cheese for her in the fridge. Just in case. She'd left that morning, spouting the usual bullshit. '"I'm leaving! I'm never coming back again! You've hurt me for the last time!"'

But she'd always came back, countless times, even when she said that she wouldn't. But maybe one day, just maybe she wouldn't come back. The thought didn't hurt as much as it had when he was younger. Actually, it didn't hurt at all. He just felt numb. That blessed numbness. He didn't rely on her anymore. He'd figured out over the years, that the only person that he could truly rely on was himself.

He went back to his room (cringing as the stairs creaked loudly on every step) and lay down on his bed, not bothering to close the door, or to get under the covers. He breathed in and out slowly, staring up at the ceiling. Without changing his position on the bed, he reached his arm over to his bedside table and felt along his stereo expertly, pressing the play button, before grabbing his headphones and pulling them on. As the loud, music of Nine Inch Nails resounded through him, Tommy felt at peace. He smiled, lacing his fingers together behind his head and closed his eyes, enjoying this temporary escape.

He wasn't aware that he was nodding off to sleep, even as he fell into it's waiting arms...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy sat up suddenly, startled out of his peaceful slumber, accidentally yanking his headphones out of the stereo (luckily the c.d. had ended hours and hours ago). He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes groggily, aware of early morning birds singing their softly trilling, yet slightly annoying song. What the fuck had woken him?

He was about to lay down and go back to sleep, when he heard a glass shatter downstairs and the sounds of a woman shouting.

Oh.

Mom was back.

Tommy curled up into a fetal position, closing his eyes tightly as the sound of screaming, obscenities, smashing and banging escalated. He could turn on music, but that wouldn't drown them out completely, it never did.

He drew in a deep shuddering breath, when he heard a yelp of pain from downstairs; from his father, thankfully. His dad didn't generally get violent. His hands clenched into tight fists, and he was incapable of stopping the tears (a mixture of anger and sadness) that leaked from the corners of his eyes, running over his nose, and across his cheek. Unable to stop praying to a God that he didn't even believe existed.

He didn't know how long he lay there listening (it seemed like forever), when he all of a sudden it became too much. He had to get out of here; now! He sat up abruptly, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his arm. His breathing was fast and shallow, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he might be having a small scale panic attack. He practically jumped off of his bed and was about to head downstairs, but stopped. He couldn't go that way. They'd see him. He paused for a split second (uncertain), then turned towards the small window (the only one in his room) and tried to force it open; desperately ignoring the sounds from downstairs. After several minutes of struggling, the window gave way, and he slipped through it after grabbing his All-Stars, crawling across the roof slowly (still in his bare feet).

He grabbed the branch of one of the trees that grew next to the house, ignoring the painful slivers that pierced his hands as he swung onto it, unable to hold on, he dropped to the ground unceremoniously. Even the thick grass below him wasn't enough to cushion his fall, a small grunt escaping as he landed on his ass.

The pain brought him back a little. Had he really just done something so childish? The way his butt was aching right now was screaming 'YES!' at him.

He looked up and stared up at the white washed walls of his new home, the ivy creeping up almost to his window, slightly crumbling stone steps leading up to the front door. The huge, dark, oak trees that surrounded the house, the old-fashioned, slightly rusted bathtub out back. Over grown, yellowing grass spread out as far as the eye could see, broken only by the road and the long gravel driveway leading up to the house. The sky was a perfect robin's egg blue.

Beautiful.

Picturesque even, what with the early morning dew making everything sparkle.

'Wish that it was as beautiful on the inside.' Tommy thought to himself sarcastically, before standing up slowly, wincing, planning on going right back inside and ending this stupidity, but he paused at the sound of shouting and fighting that was still going on inside. No. He couldn't go back in there. Not yet anyways. He almsot felt bad for his father. Having to put up with all that screaming when he was hungover.

Tommy didn't even bother putting on his shoes yet (his socks were too soaked for shoes to be of any help right now) as he turned resolutely away from 'home' and waded through the tall, uncut grass to the road determinedly, shoving aside all emotions for the present. He'd examine them at a later date. He stood uncertainly at the edge of the road for a bit, trying to remember if the way into town was to the right or the left. He chose right just for the hell if it. If he didn't reach Ashton in 10 miles than he'd just have to turn around.

He slipped on his shoes (not tying the laces) and just... kept walking, fast. Power walking. Desperate to put as much distance between them as possible. The farther he got from the house, the more the noise of their fighting faded until eventually Tommy couldn't tell if he was really hearing it at all or his imagination was taunting him with memories. When he was a good mile away, there was a bend in the road and after a quick look back he kept walking. Those imaginary sounds eventually faded too, and all that was left was the sound of a light breeze stirring the long, yellowing grass, the sharp trill of birds chattering to each other in their harmonious, yet disjointed song and the pleasant crunching sound of gravel beneath his feet.

It was peaceful and perfect.

After perhaps another mile, Tommy paused in his relentless stride for a moment and closed his eyes, breathing deeply of the fresh air, the early morning sun warming his back in a way that would become uncomfortable and unbearably hot in about a half hour. But for now it was good.

With a jolt, he realized that this was the first time in his life that he'd truly stopped and breathed in fresh air and been able to enjoy the sounds of nature unobstructed by the smell of gas and oil fumes and the loud raucous noise that was the city of New York (of humans in general if you really thought about it). At the moment, Tommy would be happy to never lay eyes on another human being again. All that they did was cause hurt and pain, destruction.

Well, fuck them.

Caught up in those thoughts, Tommy walked on almost absentmindedly. There was a forest a few miles away, a dark green blotch on the horizon. Maybe he could live in there. Become a wild child so to speak. Become uncivilized. Maybe he could learn to talk to the animals? Tommy chuckled a bit at the thought. He didn't know if he liked the idea of growing a beard.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. He'd walked about another three miles and Now it was starting to get hot. Which meant that Tommy was not only sweaty, but he was thirsty as well. To top it all off, he obviously hadn't had time to eat breakfast this morning. His stomach was mighty displeased with him. He hadn't thought this through very well at all. He'd been better prepared when he'd run away from home when he was five and had taken a knapsack full of PB&amp;J sandwiches. Of course, maybe he wasn't really running away, maybe he was going for a leisurely stroll or trying to burn calories... or maybe he was running away after all. He didn't know anymore. He crouched down on the balls of his feet abruptly in frustration and anger, bringing his hands up to tug at his hair (something that he did when he was stressed).

There was nowhere to go. NOWHERE. Even though the world was large compared to how small Tommy was, and even though he was breathing in fresh air in a wide open space, he'd never in his life felt so trapped and claustrophobic.

He sat there for God knows how long trying to not let the sudden panic overwhelm him, when he heard the sound of a car approaching. At first he thought (hoped desperately) that it was gonna pass him by, but he heard the sound of it slowing down and even though he wasn't looking, he could tell that it had parked on the other side of the road, right across from him.

Tommy heard the car door slam and the crunch of gravel as someone walked over (the car was still running). Instead of looking up to see who it was, Tommy just closed his eyes tighter, feeling his face burn with shame that someone had discovered him in this state.

He flinched when said person knelt beside him (he could here light breathing and feel the extra body heat), placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The male voice was soft and slightly husky from talking so low; obviously trying no to frighten him. And that pissed Tommy off to no end, for reasons he couldn't even begin to explain.

He looked up suddenly and sharply, planning on telling his good Samaritan to fuck off. But he stopped short as he took in a boys face (dusted with millions of freckles) and bright gray/blue eyes. The boy looked concerned, his brow creased with worry. He used the hand that wasn't currently residing on Tommy's shoulder to swipe a strand of ginger blond hair from his freckled forehead. Tommy didn't say anything at all, just stared at the boy, his anger temporarily abated.

"Do you need help? What's your name?" The boy teetered on the balls of his feet, waiting for an answer.

'That was a really good question,' Tommy thought to himself. He answered honestly and without thinking, "I don't know." He hated himself for sounding so weak.

He finally looked away from the boys face. He wasn't used to kindness and compassion, it was disconcerting. He almost wished that he could go back to the cold unfeeling-ness of the people of New York. Tommy wondered why someone would stop in the first place. He had to remind himself that he wasn't in New York anymore, and the sight of some kid crouching on the side of the road with his head in his hands, looking the epitome of of hopeless, was likely to attract some attention.

"Tommy. My name is Tommy," he mumbled, staring determidely at the road beneath him. "I was just heading into town."

He heard a small sound that was almost a laugh escape the boys throat. "Well, Ashton is 15 miles away. Do you want a ride into town?"

Tommy thought it would be foolish to refuse since it already had to be at 89 degree's by now. "Sure, thanks." He glanced up at the boy quickly, then looked away again, just a teensy bit suspicious. He remembered what his parents used to tell him back when they cared, "Never talk to strangers." But one of his friends from New York also had a point, "Never talk to strangers, unless you actually want to meet someone." And this kid didn't look like a kidnapper or rapist or anything. He almost snorted at the thought, but restrained himself as the boy stood up and held out his hand to Tommy.

Tommy grasped the proffered hand gratefully, still feeling a bit weak, letting himself be pulled up and over to the red (semi-worn out) Mustang and helped inside. The boy even held the car door open for him.

As the the boy closed the door behind Tommy, he almost moaned. He probably should've felt uncomfortable sitting in some strangers car, but not only was the a/c on (OH, BEAUTIFUL COLD AIR), the well used leather seats were extremely comfy, and the car held the faint pleasant scent of the leather and... was that Dior?

Yeah, it was.

For the first time in years, he found himself completely and utterly relaxed. Until the boy got back in the car that is.

"Well, what's your name?" Shit! He hadn't meant to sound so bitchy!

The boy glanced at him sharply as he put the car into drive. "Adam Lambert." Tommy nodded and settled back into his seat.

"Um, Tommy? Do you want me drop you off at your house first so you can change?"

Tommy took a quick glance down at himself. OOF! His t-shirt was all sweaty, his jeans had lots of rips and tears, not to mention the recent grass stains that he'd acquired (probably a huge one on the back of his pants), and his old blue Converse also soaked from walking through the grass (damn him for forgetting to tie his laces). Jesus! His hair! It was everywhere! He really needed a brush or comb in his life right now! Actually, he looked lke he'd just been mauled by a vampire. Sheesh! He wouldn't have felt so bad, if the bo- Adam hadn't looked so nice and well groomed in comparison. Even if the guy was wearing a Bowie t-shirt.

"I can't go back to my house," Tommy mumbled, barely loud enough for Adam to hear. He reached up with his left hand and tugged his hair, looking pointedly away from this Adam person. He wasn't quite ready to take someone to his house, even if it was only to drop him off.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Tommy dropped his hand from his hair and turned to Adam incredulously. Talk about? Talk about? No, he damn well did not want to talk about it! Was this guy kidding... Nope. He looked serious. Tommy stopped gaping at Adam and looked back down at his hands. Another thing completely different from the city. Well, the part of the city that he'd lived in.

"Um, no, no. I'm good. Everything's fine. I meant I can go back to my house, but, I, uh-"

"It's fine," Adam cut in, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Tommy flushed in anger at the unconcealed laughter in Adam's voice. "But what do you want to do Tommy? I'm going into town to hang out with my friends, do you want to come or do you want me to just kick you off to the curb?" He flashed Tommy a quick grin to show that he was kind of joking about that last part.

"I don't know my way around, I've lived here for like three days." And my dad's already drunk off of his ass! "But I don't want to impose," he added quickly.

Adam glanced a him skeptically. "Oh, come on, what are you gonna do there by yourself?" Before Tommy could answer, this sly look crossed Adam's face, and he said, "Besides, we're going out to breakfast," Tommy frowned when his stomach gave a hopeful lurch, "and I can show you around town afterwards."

"I didn't bring any money."

"I figured as much, that's why next time we hang out, you can pay for me. Deal?"

There was gonna be a next time? "Deal." I guess.

"Since that's settled, do you mind if I put on some music?"

"No. Go right ahead." He loved music beyond all reason, how could he object?

Adam leaned over (keeping his eyes on the road) and pressed play on the tape player.

A tape player. Oh my god!

To his surprise, Tommy recognized the artist and started singing along.

Adam looked at him surprised. "You know Goldfrapp?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Well that just brings you up in my book."

"I'm assuming that that's a good thing."

Adam nodded and smiled, Tommy for some inexplicable reason, found himself smiling back. Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took FUCKING forever to finish! I apologize! Leave a review pleeeeease! LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE! The next chapter should be pretty short.


	3. Chapter Two

Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Chapter Two

By Laura Nelson

Tommy groaned softly as he came to a little, aware of gentle, but cold hands, caressing his head and running through his hair, soothing some of the throbbing pain in his skull. He was lying down, cheek resting against someones leg. He would've freaked out if not for the scent of leather. It had become a soothing smell for him over the past ten years.

Where was he anyway? Was it December 2022, or was it still June 2012, where things still made some small semblance of sense?

He opened his eyes carefully, half-expecting to be blinded by summer sunlight. But of course his brown eyes were greeted by soft candlelight and maroon colored walls. He realized with no little amount of amazement, that he was quite comfortable, despite the the pain in his head. Hmm... He'd been thinking of Adam. The first time that they'd met. His Adam. Adam-

He jerked away suddenly from those cold hands, practically falling off the couch in his haste to escape from it. His head spun and without those hands caressing him, it felt like it was gonna split in two. He really would have fallen off of the couch if Adam hadn't reached out and steadied him, helping him sit up. Tommy was in too much pain to bother fighting against him anymore. Adam moved away from him and Tommy heard the clink of a glass and the sound of a stopper being pulled out of a bottle. While it poured him a drink Tommy felt the back of his head, wincing at the huge lump that he found there. Fuuuck.Even when he felt a cold glass thrust into his hand he couldn't bring himself to look at Ada- it. He downed the amber liquid in one large gulp, gasping as it burned it's way down his throat (it was stronger than he'd expected), eventually pooling into fiery warmth, deep within his stomach. God, he'd needed that.

Tommy fiddled with the empty glass nervously. He swore that he could feel the vampires eyes weighing heavily on him. Those wretched purple eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

Tommy flinched even though the words had been spoken quietly enough. He finally set the glass down on the coffee table and turned towards the vampire reluctantly. He'd come here for something and this wasn't it. Why had he come here again? He honest to God couldn't remember.

He let his eyes drift up to meet Adam's (the vampires, the vampires for fucks sake!). The expression in them took Tommy's fucking breath away. The purple color had darkened to the point that they were practically black, and the way that he was just looking at Tommy... so fucking intense and deep, like Tommy was a particularly difficult puzzle that he couldn't figure out.

"How do I know your name?"

Tommy gulped convulsively; this had to be the first time that he'd heard a vampire sound confused, unsure or... scared?

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he let his eyes drop from Adam's trying to get his shit together. This had so not been in the job description.

Before he could pull himself together Adam leaned forward and grabbed his chin, forcing Tommy to meet his eyes again. "Did we used to know each other?" A shiver ran through him as he felt Adam's forefinger stroke his cheek gently, setting it aflame, but it also spurred him into action.

He grabbed the vampires wrist and pulled it away from his face firmly. The vampire let him even though it was obviously stronger than Tommy would ever be.

"No. You're mistaken." Tommy was shocked and pleased by the cold indifference in his voice. He took a deep steadying breath and looked the vamp right in the eye. It just barely easier to look into its eyes (they are unfamiliar) and pasted a terrible, forced smile onto his face. "Now why don't we put all of this behind us and talk about what I came here to discuss with you in the first place."

The vampire frowned at Tommy's words, reaching out this time with both hands and cupping Tommy's face gently but firmly, destroying Tommy's attempt at a facade completely. Please, oh please, just let it be. Just drop it, it doesn't matter anymore. Stop looking at me like that. I can't take it.

"Don't... please, Adam. I can't-" He didn't know what it was exactly that he couldn't do, but this was definitely it.

Adam leaned forward until they were almost nose to nose, his cool, sweet breath fanning across Tommy's face, sending not entirely unpleasant shivers down his spine, using his thumbs to swipe away the tears that had spilled down Tommy's cheeks.

"Tell me. Tommy's your name, right? How did I know that? How did you know my name? No one does. I didn't even remember it until now. Adam you called me..."

Tommy could tell that Adam was speaking more to himself at this point, but he answered anyway. "Monte told me obviously; now let me go or-"

"Jayden! What are you doing?"

Adam let go of Tommy instantly, turning towards the now open door, looking extremely guilty at the sound of that voice. Fuck, that voice. Tommy had never heard anything like it. Even the sound of it speaking so harshly to Adam, reminded him of wind chimes on a breezy day.

Tommy gaped openly at the tiny, beautiful girl that it emitted from. She had long chestnut brown hair and skin so pale, that Tommy swore it was glowing. Her light purple eyes glowered beautifully at Adam. She had to have been only six or seven years old when she'd been 'turned' (maybe eight).

She was wearing a tiny yellow sundress and a dark blue shawl (of all things), her arms were crossed. "Jayden, is this how we treat our human guests here?"

"No." He turned to Tommy, reluctantly, giving him a meaningful look that Tommy couldn't interpet. "I apologize. Your... pulsegot the better of me." He gave Tommy a quick, playful wink to go with his flirtatious lie.

Tommy all of a sudden wanted to laugh hysterically and never stop. Just laugh until he was crying and rolling around on the floor from the sheer ridiculouness of it all. This couldn't be happening right now. It just couldn't. Not to him. Or maybe this was happening just because it was him. That seemed more likely.

Is this what it felt like to 'lose it'?

He somehow managed to hold himself together though and gave the fakest little laugh/giggle thing that he'd ever heard in his life. It sounded more like a hiccup. "Don't worry about it. It's cool." Oh, lovely charisma! Why have you deserted me so?The girl laughed at Tommy, then leaped into Adam's lap so suddenly that Tommy almost screamed. She gave Tommy a sly smile as she snuggled her back against Adam's chest and his arms wound around her. She extended a tiny, delicate hand out to Tommy for him to shake. "I'm Kaori."

He took the tiny hand hesitantly, surprised at how soft it was, he'd almost expected her to be made out of porcelain. Even though he knew it was foolish to think so, it felt to him like he could break every bone in her hand if he applied even an iota of pressure to it, intstead of the other way around. She smiled at him and he managed a small semi-grin back. This was the first vamp that he'd met, that he wasn't utterly disgusted by.

"Kaori." He repeated her name softly, feeling hatred flare inside, directed at Adam. No. Jayden,Kaori had called it. He could tell that it was Jayden who'd done this to her, by the way she was leaning into him, and the look of nervousness on his face as he surveyed Tommy. 'Turning' children was the most illegal thing that a vamp could do besides draining a human dry. He was obviously worried about this fact. It was nice knowing that Tommy had the upper hand in some way, regardless of how small said advantage was.

He'd have to make sure that he mentioned this to Chief Monte.

"We don't know anything about those murders."

Tommy dropped Kaori's hand and looked at Ada- Jayden, alarmed at the sudden question. "How did-"

"Hannah informed me why you'd come. Tell Monte that we're keeping our eyes open for any sign of the killer, or killers."

"Did you che-"

"Yes. We made sure that only registered vampires reside here. And I trust them all one-hundred percent."

Tommy nodded, trying to think of more questions.

"Why don't you head on home Tommy-"

"Mr. Ratliff, if you please." Jesus. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that, even to a vamp. Who the fuck called him Mr. Ratliff?

"Fine. Mr.Ratliff. I was thinking that you should be heading home. You're probably exhausted after our little ordeal, and I we wouldn't want you passing out here again. If you never woke up, Monte would be very displeased with us." There was almost an urgent undertone to his voice as he spoke.

Tommy considered him for a second, before nodding and standing up (he was just overjoyed by the fact that his legs were actually working). He was pretty sure that he was on the verge a complete mental breakdown, so not having it in front of a group of vamps was something that he would much appreciate.

He gave a small nod towards Kaori as he reached the still open door and walked down the candle lit hallway. He could feel Ada-Jayden's eyes on him again, boring into his back, while Kaori started babbling to him about something silly by the sound of it.

He was almost relieved to meet Hannah again, at the end of the hallway, and be escorted by her down the completely out into the hallway, he felt like a robot, completely emotionless. He felt so numb right now that he couldn't even appreciate being out in the fresh air.

Hannah blew him a kiss and giggled, before shutting the iron door firmly in his face.

Tommy shook his head slowly, staring dumbly at the door for a while, before turning around and walking back to his car, parked a block away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy let himself into his house as quietly as possible, so as not to awaken the other inhabitants, hanging up his jacket and holsters on the coat hanger and creeping up the stairs, past Allison's room, and into the bathroom. He robotically un-dressed and drew a hot bath for himself, (he didn't think that he could stand up for a shower) groaning gratefully as he sank into the steaming water, feeling more relaxed already. He didn't even have to try keeping his emotions in check. He felt utterly drained and just... blah. Like the taste of plain tofu.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the edge of the tub. His limbs felt heavy, like they were dragging him down. Mmm... sleep sounded nice right about now.

He gasped when he felt warm hands touching his shoulders, he tried to get up and ended up splashing water all over the floor. He was terrified. Adam had followed him here. What was he-

"Shhh, baby. Calm down, it's just me, it's just me, sweetheart."

Tommy relaxed immediately, breathing heavily, as Max's voice whispered those reassuring words in his ear, pressing kisses to the side of his head.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't mean to scare you. You shouldn't be falling asleep in here. C'mon."

Tommy let Max pull him up out of the tub and wrap him in one of those huge, fluffy red towels that Allison had bought the other week. 'They match my hair! Isn't that awesome?'

Tommy whispered, "I'm sorry Max, I thought that you were... um... someone else. What are you doing up so late anyways?"

Max laughed quietly, "I was waiting up for you of course. You were so quiet that I didn't hear you come in. And you didn't need to apologize. Now go, get into bed, I'll clean this up."

"Thanks," Tommy whispered, padding into their bedroom and finishing drying off, tossing his towel into the the hamper. He debated whether he should get dressed for bed or not, ultimately deciding against it and crawling onto bed nude, curling up and rubbing against the blanket and sheets (still unmade from this morning). So soft and comforting, and it smelled just like Max. Nice and homey.

Max climbed into bed with him a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around Tommy, kissing the back of his neck, making him sigh pleasurably.

"Wanna tell me what happened tonight? I've never seen you this tired."

Tommy didn't want to talk about it at all actually. Well... not tell the whole truth. "Just... Dealing with vampires freaks me out and... the... um... head vampire was..." He had no idea what he was going to say.

"Hitting on you?"

Tommy snorted, turning his body until they were face to face. "Not really. He just scared me a little." I think that he was almost as scared as I was. "I can't explain it."

Tommy was amused when he saw Max huge, brown eyes widen in shock. In the year and a half that they'd been dating, Tommy had never admitted to being afraid of anything. He usually tried to keep a slightly tough exterior, contrary to how tiny and kind of feminine he was.

To Max's mind, this was probably a big step forward in their relationship. Tommy would've thought so too, if he hadn't been lying to him at the same time.

Max pulled him close and kissed him, murmuring, "Love you so much, baby."

"Love you too."

Tommy gasped when he felt one of Max' hands slide down his back and over the curve of his ass, fingers spreading his cheeks and toying with his hole.

"God yes."He hooked his leg over Max's, pressing their bodies closer and opening himself up more for Max. Make me forget about him.He ran his hands up and down Max's broad chest, offering himself up completely.

Send him to the furthest reaches of my mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are LOVE! Leave me one pretty pleeeease! :DDDDDDDDD 33333333 for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahahahaha! Gimmee reviews. First vamp fic ever. Tell me if I should continue! LOVEEEES REVIEWS! 3333333


End file.
